Clash of the Titans
by Scyler
Summary: What would happen if the Justice League and the Avenges met? A lot of things actually. This is the story of their epic meet up and the subsequent events there after.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OK, I hope you all like this. This is a random idea that popped into my head a while ago. I just haven't posted it until now. Anyway, enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"This had better be good, Stark." Natasha Romanov complained as she and the rest of the Avengers followed the self centered genious down to his lab.  
"It will be. Trust me." the black haired man replied in a nonchalant voice.  
The others grumbled a little but didn't complain. After a few minutes they all stepped into a large, open room full of different pieces of equipment. In the center of the room was a large apparatus of unknown purpose. Stark sauntered over to it and flashed a cocky smile.  
"This is what I wanted to show you all." he said, patting the machine.  
"What does it do, exactly?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Ah! I'm glad you asked!" Tony said before launching into a long complicated explanation.  
Eventually Steve stopped him and told him to give them a simple explanation. With a glare, the man did just that. The others just stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Really? Do you know it works?" Banner asked, circling the device.  
"Actually, at the moment I have no idea. I haven't tested it yet."Tony replied looking up at the machine.  
"WHAT?!" was everyone's response.  
"Well, I was going to test it, but then Jarvis detected some problems and I just wanted a second opinion from another scientist. Or two" Tony replied gesturing at Bruce and Pym.  
"Sure. I bet you did." Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
Stark glared and looked at the other two expectantly. Both said that they would help, just so long as they were filled in on all the little details. Everyone else was left to their own devices while the three scientists worked. Natasha and Barton wandered off to the far corner to talk in private, Thor had walked over to one of the other machines in the room and was staring at it wondering what it did, and Steve was talking to T'challa and Jannet about why the three smartest men on the team were so absorbed in their work.  
After about ten minutes a surprised cry came from Tony; Pym had accidentally activated the machine. The others were soon gathered around the machine again as Banner and Pym tried to shut it down while Tony put on the Iron Man armor to help out.  
"Tony! It won't shut down! What do we do?" Pym shouted over the loud buzz given off by the device.  
"I don't know! This never happened in any of the simulations Jarvis and I tried to run!" the billionaire shouted back, returning to the group.  
"Well, that's just great! What did the simulations do?" Steve asked while trying to cover his ears.  
Tony tried to explain over the now screeching device but her was drowned out. Soon a strange bright light surrounded the device, catching everyone off guard. With the light came a violent shaking and the rest of the room going black.  
Everyone was thrown around and blinded. Steve was knocked over by someone he assumed was Thor, T'challa was tossed to the ground along with Janet and the others. Natasha, who had been reaching for Steve and thinking that they were all going to die, unintentionally grabbed Thor and kissed him. The light right around the device expanded, wrapping around the team. There was hardly anytime for them to do anything. Within second the all blacked out and vanished from the lab, leaving hardly a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here we are at last! Chapter two of Clash of the Titans! Thanks a bunch to all of you who have read so far and thank you so much for your patience while I worked on this chapter. I'm also very sorry that it is so late in coming. Please R & R. Thanks! :D**

* * *

The first thing any of them noticed was that they were all standing in different positions than before. Bruce was in front of Thor, Jannet and Pym were on opposite sides of the machine, Tony was standing next to T'challa, and Natasha was next to Steve and Barton. They all stared at the machine fore a moment before Tony notice that there was something else in the room. A strange looking man in a golden helmet was standing just off to the side of the group. Even with the helmet he looked a little surprised. As soon as Tony looked at him, however, the strange man  
turned around and walked from the room.  
"Is everyone alright?" Steve asked, snapping Tony out of his daze.  
"I'm fine." the billionaire replied.  
"I am as well." T'challa nodded.  
"This is nothing to me. I am well." Thor boomed shifting his grip on Mjornir.  
"All good over here. Just a bit dizzy though." Jannet replied, putting a hand to her head.  
"What the heck happened?" Pym asked, all but ignoring Jannet.  
"No clue. I'm just glad the Other Guy didn't decide to come out." Bruce mumbled, rubbing his arms.  
"Yeah, that is a good thing. Anyway it looks like we're all alright." Steve said rolling his shoulders.  
The others simply nodded and looked around the room. Before they could get a better look at anything, though, the same man Tony had seen when they first arrived walked in. He wasn't alone this time; there were three other people with him. Once was a man in a blue and red outfit with a red cape and a giant "S" on his chest, another had a bat across his chest and a black cape with a cowl that had little horns on it and the third was a woman. She was dressed in red, white and blue with silver arm bands and what looked like a golden lasso at her side. All three looked rather surprised to see the Avengers standing there. Finally the man with the "s" on his chest stepped forward.  
"My name is Superman, this is Batman and Wonderwoman. We aren't going to hurt you," Superman said gesturing to himself, the woman and the other man.  
"You? Hurt us? Pfft! Yeah right! You're a bunch of costumed nuts with a copy of my machine." Tony said, folding his arms over his chest.  
"What did you call us?" Wonderwoman snapped, taking a step forward.  
"Ignore him, we all do," Steve said, stepping forward and grabbing Tony's arm, "I am Captain America and this is Iron Man. Those two are Black Widow and Wasp. Over there is Black Panther, Hawkeye, Antman, Thor and Dr. Banner. Pleasure to meet you."  
"Jeeze, Cap, are you trying to impress the lady?" Tony asked, nudging the blond's ribs.  
"Shut up. I am just being polite." the blond replied.  
"Suuurrreee you are." was the billonaire's reply.  
"Are you all a team?" Superman asked, deciding to intervene before a fight started.  
"I guess you could say that," Natasha said stepping forward, "We just don't always work together very well."  
"Hmm" Batman hummed folding his arms over his chest.  
"You try being on a team where everyone has such a different personality that they are constantly clashing." Natasha replied turning away.  
"That and trying to keep the Other Guy happy..." Bruce said, speaking for the first time since the others walked in.  
"The Other Guy?" Superman asked, a little confused.  
Bruce sighed and explained to the man about the Hulk. When he was finished the caped man stepped back a bit. Bruce gave him a forced smile and went to sulk in a corner. After he was gone the black haired man looked around the room. The strange people Dr. Fate had accidentally brought here were a real rag-tag group. They didn't even seem to be part of a team but they claimed that they were. As he was pondering this J'onn walked in, through the wall of course. Turning to the Martian he almost missed the one called Hawkeye freak out.  
"Holy shit! That guy just walked through the wall! Tell me I'm not the only one who saw that!" The man shouted pointing at the Martian.  
"I saw it too, Hawkeye! What the hell is going on?" the one they called Iron Man replied, dropping this face plate-like thing over his face.  
The other members of their team all tensed up at seeing J'onn. It was almost like they were expecting him to do something. Superman stepped forward and held out his hands. Captain America also stepped forward and looked the man in the eye.  
"I think a slight explanation might be in order." the red, white and blue clad man said, gesturing at the Martian.  
"That can be done," Superman said before turning slightly to the Martian, "This is J'onn Jonez. He's a member of our team."  
"Hello. It seems that my sudden appearance has startled all of you." J'onn said giving the other team a once over.  
"Yeah, you think!" Hawkeye said stepping forward slightly.  
"Sorry about him," Black Widow said elbowing the archer in the stomach, "We normally end up fighting aliens. Not being team mates with them."  
"I see. I had thought that perhaps my more human appearance would not startle you as much." the Martian said giving the red head a small bow.  
"I think it would have been fine if you hadn't walked through the wall first." Black Widow said with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"My apologies, Natasha Romanov." J'onn said.  
"How the hell do you know my name?" the red head asked, one hand dropping down to the gun strapped to her thigh.  
The others tensed up as the Martian held up a hand as he told them that he was telepathic. A few of the Avengers shivered at finding out their minds had been read. It was a strange and disconcerting thought. J'onn addressed them all by name and told them not to worry about him snooping about in their heads. The only thing that did was make a few of the Avengers tense up even further.  
"Maybe you should stop talking about being in our heads. I know that would make me feel a whole lot better." Tony said, relaxing his stance minutely.  
"I can do that." J'onn said with a nod.  
The other Avengers relaxed slightly at his words and found it a little easier to trust the Martian. Bruce even came out of his sulking corner to shake the green man's hand. It was a little surprising but no one said anything. Well, except for Tony; the billionaire cracked a joke about the two people with green skin getting along like two peas in a pod. The comment earned him a smack upside the head from Thor. Superman shook his head at the rag tag team of heroes as they continued to talk to Wonderwoman and J'onn. In feeling a slightly dark aura beside him the Man of Steel turned to face Batman, who had snuck up on him while he was watching the others.  
"Yes?" he asked, giving the black clad man a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm just a little concerned about what's going to happen now." the other said without looking at the Avengers.  
"Well, they will be staying with us for the time being. What else is there to worry about?" Superman asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
"The fate of their world. What will the consequences of them coming here be in their world? We barely know them or what they can do. It might not be such a good idea to keep them at the Watchtower." Batman replied, finally looking at the Avengers.  
"I understand your concern, Bruce, but they don't seem to pose any kind of threat to us. If you're so concerned about it we can have them say with us on the planet." the Kryptonian said looking at his friend.  
"That would be a good idea. We just need to split them up. Having them all in one place might not be a good idea."  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Superman said putting a hand on the black clad man's shoulder.

Batman simply nodded before looking back at the Avengers. They were all still talking to the other two members of the Justice League. This time, however, Flash and Hawkgirl had come in while the two friends had been talking. They were now talking to the Avengers as well. Tony and the Flash were sharing jokes and stories about how they were constantly surrounded by beautiful women who often chose to ignore them. Hawkgirl was talking to Natasha and Wonderwoman while the others were either talking amongst themselves or to J'onn. He couldn't help but feel a little anxious about the new comers. It was harder for him to read them than the rest of the League and that worried him. He also had this unnerving feeling that things were going to get even more complicated than they already were.


End file.
